Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive memory (e.g., RRAM), and Flash memory, among others.
Memory devices are utilized as volatile and non-volatile data storage for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory, which is just one type of memory, typically uses a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices. Memory cells can be arranged into arrays, with the arrays being used in memory devices.
Memory devices comprise a plurality of memory cells. The memory cells can be arranged into various groups such as a block, sub-block, etc. The memory device can include select gates that enable selection of an individual memory cell and/or a particular group of memory cells to be operated upon. For example, select gates may be used to select a group of memory cells by connecting the group of memory cells to other parts of the memory device. Adjacent select gates can be capacitively coupled thereby permitting noise signals to leak from one select gate to another. Apparatuses and methods for transposing select gates can reduce capacitive coupling, and thereby reduce noise and improve memory device operation.